


Dance With Me Tonight

by Integral_of_Awesome



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Unreasonable amount of cheesy 40s slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Integral_of_Awesome/pseuds/Integral_of_Awesome
Summary: Larry liked to bang broads, and so did Lucy.





	

Larry liked to bang broads, and so did Lucy.

That's why they were such a great team, really. Larry wasn't a huge sheik, but with half the eligible bachelors in the country getting shipped off to die in Europe, his competition was pretty slim, and he'd always been a bit doll dizzy.

Worried that one too many slips would mean an unbearable fate, Lucy had to be careful about who she made a pass at, but Larry always passed the dolls that didn't bite his bait along to Lucy—just in case.

There had, of course, been a terribly awkward moment when Larry had tried to bang Lucy, and Lucy had broken the bad news. Naturally, she hadn't said, "I'd rather jump the next skirt I see," because of _propriety_ , but Larry had seen the way her eyes slanted to a particular blonde on the dance floor, so he'd laughed, loud and uninhibited, and said, "Don't worry, doll. I figure that if I love a good set of headlights, why deprive anyone else the luxury?"

Lucy had flushed the most delightful shade of scarlet at the comment, so Larry had grabbed her hand and said, still laughing, "Now you have to let me take you out for a spin." He winked. "Give that dish a show."

Lucy tried to protest, but Larry already had her on the floor, lips closer to her ear than _propriety_ approved while they waltzed slowly to a song that wasn't quite slow, but Larry didn't move away or speed up because this was important.

"My sister," he breathed into her ear, swallowing over the lump in his throat. He didn't stop dancing—couldn't because everything was easier when he was dancing with Lucy. "She—she was like you. My parents found her with—And they were so mad. They kicked her out, and she came running to me, crying.

"I was thirteen and," Larry never told people this, ever, but something about the way Lucy's hand slipped up to grip his neck or how she didn't even try to pull away, even if it was too intimate for the time and the place, made him want to tell _her_ , "I told her she disgusted me. I told her she was unnatural, called her a dirty dyke. She ran out, and they found her body two days later." Larry felt the tears in his eyes, but his cheeks remained dry. "My parents refused to go to the funeral, and I never forgave myself."

Lucy squeezed his shoulder and didn't say anything, and Larry loved her so much in that moment that it _hurt_. "You're nothing like her, you know?" he continued because he really couldn't stop. "Not really. She was quiet and soft, into romantic books and fluffy pink sweaters." He laughed a little. "But maybe, one day. She was so young, she still could've been anybody one day.

"I think about that, every time I see a girl around her age—well, how old she would be now. I think, 'That could've been Shelly.'"


End file.
